A Moment Of Peace
by Abombidal boo
Summary: Kranna. Some day soon, he knew, she would die and leave him alone again. This was what he wanted to remember. A day spent in bed, a day of peace, when there was nothing to fear in this world, she wasn't dying, and there was peace in his heart. Oneshot


boo: Well, I'm not really sure where this came from, but I quite like it.

Disclaimer: Me neither. Holy crap, I didn't think you had this much cheese in you!

boo: Especially since I'm lactose intolerant...

Disclaimer: ...er, no comment. Anyway, boo doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, she's WAY too poor for that.

* * *

"Why do you love me?" He asked her. They were laying in bed, naked, except for the sheet covering them. She had flopped onto her stomach and created a little nest for her head to lie in from her arms moments before. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling. The light from the mid-day sun was shining on her dark brown hair, illuminating the white streaks. She shouldn't have them at 26, but he liked them on her. They didn't make her look older, just... different. He liked that she was different.

She cracked an eye open. This close, and with the light shining on her, he could see all the color in them. The blue, the streaks of green, the tiny spots of brown that she insisted were freckles. He liked her eyes too. No one had eyes like hers. He stroked her freckled shoulder. He liked her skin, too. It was so soft. All over she was speckled with freckles and marred in places by small scars. She was so proud of those scars. He'd heard most of the stories about them by now, and he was proud of them too. They were proof that she had lived without holding back. He liked that about her too.

"I don't know." She said cheerfully, pushing herself up to lean her head on her hands. "Why do I love anyone? There's just something about you." She kissed his nose fondly.

"Yes, but what?" He asked persistently.

"Hmm." She looked out the window at the garden, her eyes darkening with thought. He touched her cheek gently, and she smiled at him. Her teeth were crooked. She needed braces, but when he'd mentioned it, she had scoffed at him. He wasn't going to press the issue. If she wasn't bothered by them, why make a fuss? "Why do you love me?"

He smile up at her. "I love you because of a million small reasons. There's nothing about you I don't like."

She laughed at him, not a stupid giggle, but a real laugh, full of happiness and good humor. It was another of those little things. She never did things half way. If she was going to laugh, she laughed. If she was going to cry, she wept. She wasn't afraid to be herself and let the world see her.

"I hate to break it to you, but there are things I don't like about _you_." She told him with a smile, her eyes still dancing.

"Like what?" He asked, returning her smile.

"I don't like the way you refuse to eat tomatoes. I don't like the way you never put the fire out all the way. I don't like the way you - HEY!" She broke off laughing, as he suddenly reached over and tickled her. "Stop that!"

"Never!" He cried, grabbing her wrist so she couldn't pull away from him. "You know my faults and must now be destroyed!"

* * *

Later she lay against him, her fingers playing with the sparse hair on his chest. His arms encircled her waist lovingly. He ran a hand through her hair, watching the silvery thread mingling among the brown. It was moments like this he loved most. It made him believe in forever. For a few moments, time stopped, and all was well. There was nothing to fear in this world, she wasn't dying, and there was peace in his heart.

"I love you because I don't like things about you." She said suddenly. "You're not perfect." She lifted her head and looked at him, a loving smile playing at her lips. "But you are perfect for me."

He smiled at her, and kissed her gently. "I'm glad for that, since you're perfect for me."

She kissed him back. "And I am glad for that, since I'm about to make you a father." He jerked under her with surprise, staring at her with shock. She smiled at him with sympathy. "I wasn't sure until today."

He blinked at her, and she lay her head back on his chest. For a moment they lay in silence, while he wrapped his mind around the thought of him as a father. The father of _her_ child.

"Anna?"

"Yes, my beloved Kratos?"

"If it's a boy can we name him Lloyd?"

She laughed at him, and squeezed him tight for a moment. He tilted her head up for a kiss, savoring this, sweet, peaceful moment, amidst all the moments of fear , pain and suffering surrounding them. Some day soon, he knew, she would die and leave him alone again. This was what he wanted to remember. A day spent in bed, a day of peace, when there was nothing to fear in this world, she wasn't dying, and there was peace in his heart.

* * *

boo: Kindly review and tell me what you think!


End file.
